Electronic devices are capable of operating in different clock domains. For example, devices using Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) technology often use multiple clocks (e.g., test clocks (TCK) and functional clocks (FCK)). In many cases, when one of the clock speeds is substantially different from the other clock speeds, data coherency problems result.